1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer equipment enclosures, and more particularly to locking mechanisms for retaining equipment in peripheral device bays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems including personal computers, workstations, servers, and embedded systems typically include a motherboard on which most of the fixed internal processing circuitry of the computer is mounted. While working memory (such as random access memory or RAM) may be mounted on the motherboard, permanent memory devices typically are not. Many computer systems are designed to have multiple peripheral devices, including memory devices, included in the system. A typical personal computer system includes a processor with associated memory, control logic, and a number of peripheral devices that provide input and output (I/O) for the system. Such peripheral devices include, for example, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and other mass storage devices such as tape drives, compact disk recordable (CD-R) drives and/or digital video/versatile disk (DVD) drives. Additionally, computer systems often have the capability to interface with external enclosures that include additional peripheral devices. One or more data busses are coupled to connectors that mate with connectors on the peripheral devices to enable electrical communication between the peripheral devices and the rest of the computer system.
Several computer systems are often connected to a central network server including one or more mass storage devices that is comprised of one or more removable disk drives in a mounting structure. There are many situations where it is desirable to provide a locking mechanism to prevent removal of one or more of the disk drives from the mounting structure. The size and shape of the of locking mechanism is often subject to physical constraints, however. For example, a locking door or cover may be attached to the bays containing the disk drives to prevent access to the drives, but this may cause overheating problems as the door reduces airflow circulation around electronic components and blocks visibility to drive activity and fault indicators. Further, disk drive space is typically at a premium in computer systems, and it is advantageous to provide a locking mechanism that allows as many disk drives as possible to occupy existing space without increasing the size of the mounting structure.